There are a variety of facilities that require certain of its visitors to be accompanied by another individual when leaving the facility. A good example of this type of facility is a daycare center, where the management of the day care center requires that a parent or other pre-approved adult picks up the child at the end of a day spent at the center. Other examples include certain schools, facilities for individuals with mental or physical disabilities, hospitals and other health care or medical facilities, senior centers, youth detention centers, etc. Some of these facilities may have implemented security processes designed to ensure that the individual arriving to pick up the dependent visitor to the facility is authorized to do so. However, even where the management of the facility is diligent in taking particular security precautions in releasing dependent visitors into the custody of other individuals, those precautions may still be circumvented by an unauthorized individual that lies to the management personnel, obtains necessary documentation through inappropriate means in order to pose as an authorized custodian, generates and presents false documentation, or otherwise employs tactics designed to subvert the security requirements put in place by the facility. There therefore remains a need for a security system that can be employed by such facilities that is able to positively determine that a particular individual is an authorized custodian for a dependent visitor prior to releasing the dependent visitor into such individual's custody.